


Duet of the Twin Cities

by landofspaceandrainbows (cereus)



Category: Homestuck, War for the Oaks - Emma Bull
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, Mischief, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/landofspaceandrainbows
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Duet of the Twin Cities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annathecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/gifts).



  
"You know, a friend of mine used to have an unusual doggie too, you don't need to talk" 

The brown and black hound gave a conversational little growl that seemed to somehow encompass the oddity of the situation quite well.

"Yes the way this trap wire is looped around your jaw and leg is quite odd. I wonder what it was laid for and why?"

Escaping the loop, the Phooka sprung into the night. He scratched a wavering line into the ground, 

"Ah, magic tonight" the bright figure pulled out a violin. somewhere the wail of an electric guitar answered.


End file.
